Bloo
Blooregard Q. Kazoo, or Bloo for short, is one of the main protagonist in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, voiced by Keith Ferguson. Mac created Bloo when he was three years old, meaning that, by the start of the series, they had been creator and creation for five years.Foster's, episode 19, "Frankie My Dear" Personality Bloo is, at the core of his personality, a clever, narcissistic maniac. Series creator Craig McCracken has said in an interview that the character was based on his childhood prior to the death of his father at the age of seven. Blooregard is abrasive, trouble-making, immature, jealous, and manipulative, partially due to his restless energy, cleverness, and delusional narcissism. When first introduced, Bloo was shown to have a slightly more gentle personality, kind to everyone and willing to protect his creator and best friend Mac.Foster's, episode 10, "Seeing Red" / "Phone Home" However, somewhat quickly, his personality shifted considerably. Bloo developed a rather quirky personality and has often proclaimed himself to be "the best imaginary friend ever." This was in jeapordy when Uncle Pockets visited. He has often demonstrated a hyper, albeit nonchalant personality and is sometimes incredibly naïve and childish. Still, as demonstrated in the episode "Read 'em and Weep", he cares very deeply for his friends. When Eduardo is thought to have been "shot" by hunters, Bloo bursts into tears and confesses how much Eduardo meant to him as a friend. However, when Eduardo is later found to be alive and well, Bloo tries to cover for his previous outburst by acting flippant about the whole thing. Bloo often has a tendency to accept outrageous ideas as fact to explain seemingly mundane occurrences.Foster's, episode 42, "The Big Picture", and bends others to his will, going so far as to make them go against their moral standards. Bloo also displays a passion for paddleball, although he never succeeds in making the ball hitting the paddle, to which he insists that all his paddles are broken. (the only time he ever was able to do it right was in "Let Your Hare Down") There are times when Bloo's cleverness is muted, however. He sometimes can be tricked by rather simple appearances. Occasionally, his thoughts tend toward the bizarre, going as far as paranoia. Lessons in the form of metaphors are lost on him. His cleverness also has limits when he is distracted. However, Bloo has only been intentionally outsmarted once in his existence, by an imaginary friend named Bendy.Foster's, episode 16, "Where There's a Wilt There's a Way" / "Everyone Knows It's Bendy" 'Criminal Personality' Bloo often disregards the rules or finds loopholes in them easily, and sees rules as only obstacles preventing him from having fun. Bloo and Mac are usually the ones at the receiving end of the episode's morality tale (Mostly Bloo), usually because Bloo's antics got them there in the first place. Bloo is always making mischief in the house. He has broken eggs, stolen items, and broken windows, and encouraged Mac to do the same.Foster's, episode 23, "The Sweet Stench of Success" Sometimes, however, Bloo's antics go unpunished (or at least unpunished as a direct result of his crimes) in various episodes. Foster's, episode 22, "Beat with a Schtick" Even when the moral lesson is obvious Bloo rarely learns it, and from episode to episode shows no growth of moral character, usually committing worse crimes as the series goes on. In Cheese a Go-Go he got arrested because he illegally used an intercom at the Space Observatory to call out for aliens to take back Cheese from Earth. In the course of the show, he has committed a number of crimes and indiscretions such as cheating, stealing, vandalism, destruction of property, evading arrest, and even causing an imaginary friend at Foster's to be deported by framing him for one of his pranks. Bloo has apparently been actually arrested at one point or another; he knows the security guard by his first name and that he has children.Foster's, episode 26, "My So Called Wife" At one time, Bloo actually became a mask-wearing supervillain out of jealousy after getting hair gel all over his face.Foster's, episode 41, "Challenge of the Superfriends" Usually Bloo commits crimes with a goal in mind at the end, even if that goal is to have fun, but here his crimes were fueled simply by anger. By contrast, Mac has been a mask-wearing hero twice in the series.Foster's, episode 57, "Something Old, Something Bloo" Bloo has even been depicted as the villain of episodes. Relationships Bloo has many people who he interacts with on a daily basis. It's difficult to say whether these persons actually like his company or personality. However it is true that the people in the house "put up" with him and accept his antics. Despite his hijinks and self-centered behavior, Bloo has managed to forge several close friendships with the other imaginary friends in the house. Mac Mac created Bloo when he was three years old, meaning that, by the start of the series, they had been creator and creation for five years. However, Bloo and Mac are more than just creator and creation. They share their adventures and Mac visits Foster's everyday to make sure Bloo isn't adopted. They are best friends even though Bloo believes himself to be "way cooler" than Mac. Although it's not touched upon, it can be said that Bloo is the Id to Mac's Ego, seeing as how he created him from his own imagination. Mac is a level headed and moral person, and it may be through Bloo that he does and says all the things he wants but can't. Mr. Herriman Bloo often has to face Mr Herriman's wrath whenever he is in trouble or if his pranks go wrong (or right as far as pranks go). Despite Bloo's popularity and good terms with most of the other imaginary friends, on account of him being the comedian of the house, he is notorious for his pranks and silly antics. Pranks he has pulled include completely mowing away the Foster's lawn and several feet of soil underneath it, making tacos too spicy and then blaming another imaginary friend, and using water balloons to flood the entire house. Francis "Frankie" Foster Bloo's relationship with Frankie is, likewise with Mac, double-edged. Sharing much of Bloo's adolescence and ambition, Frankie is also sometimes tempted to support some of his "get rich quick" schemes to make a quick profit, and has even encouraged him to begin the scheme herself. Frankie's duties as a caretaker of the house and her mature sense of responsibility however often prevent her from completely indulging, and even tolerating at times, Bloo's rebellious activities, which puts her at odds with him on several occasions. She has also become greatly infuriated with Bloo, particularly when Mr. Herriman makes her clean up his messes. It is implied sometimes that Frankie does like Bloo, as displayed when she stood up for him in the pilot movie, listing his character strengths, though Bloo has ultimately only demonstrated these sparingly over the series and is more used to instigating havoc. Character design Blooregard was the first character created by McCracken. Bloo is a blue thing (as he has been called) that is hard to describe, although he was first drawn as a ghost that walked and talked like a person on the original Web site. Seemingly without legs, he moves by either gliding or bouncing. One of the old character profiles on Cartoon Network's website revealed that Bloo was supposed to be a talking blanket, and some Cartoon Network promos suggested that Bloo was a living blanket of sorts, and in an issue of The Providence Journal, it's said that he is a blue jelly bean, but this was never brought up in the show. Usually, he appears armless, but he can produce arms at will. His voice has changed from a deep voice in the first episode to a lighter voice as the series progressed . On a character drawing, McCracken called Bloo, "A thumb with eyes." Trivia * Bloo is the only character to appear in every episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. * Bloo only appeared in character chart for the PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi. References External Links *Concept art for Bloo Category:Imaginary Friends Category:Mac's Family Category:Characters Category:Kids Category:Main characters